zio_mythsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jews owned most of Palestine!
Jews owned most Palestinian lands before Israel came to existence, they had the right to establish their own state. Response 1 By 1947, the Jews actually owned only 7% of Palestine, and made up about 33% of the population (here's a link: http://guardian.150m.com/palestine/stolen-land.htm). The Jews formed a majority in only 1 district - Jaffa, and yet they were allotted 56% of Palestine (http://www.palestineremembered.com/Acre/Maps/Story574.html. The Palestinian Arabs, who were the overwhelming majority in Palestine at the time, opposed partition and proposed a single state where Jews, Muslims, and Christians would live as equal citizens - the Zionists on the other hand, coming from the tradition of segregation with notions of racial superiority wanted a state for Jews only (see Charles Smith's "Palestine and the Arab-Israeli Conflict). As a matter of fact, the official platforms of the PLO pre-Oslo was to create a Secular Democratic State where Muslims, Jews, and Christians would live as full and equal citizens. So when the Zionists decry the PLO's goal to "destroy" Israel, they are really just crying over the PLO's goal to replace the state that is based on Jewish dominance with a state where all are equal. The Zionists wanting each ethnicity to live separately (the principle underlying Zionism - or the idea that Jews deserve a separate state) is like if Whites in the US were to say that all White people should live in one country and all non-Whites should live somewhere else. It is racist and absurd. The demands of the Palestinians were the most consistent with modern Western ideals of a state blind tot he race/ethnicity/religion of its citizens - the demands of the Zionists with calling for a state with an dominant ethnicity sounds more like the Jim Crow South than a modern Democracy in 2014. The UN claims to support the right to self-determination of people in their own nation - Palestine was overwhelmingly Arab, and the majority in Palestine wanted a single Palestinian state open to all. When the UN partitioned Palestine then, they violated the right of the Palestinians to choose their own destiny. They had a bunch of guys at the UN decide FOR 1.2 million Palestinians what is to be done to their country and to their future, in direct violation of the principle of self-determination where PALESTINIANS would decide the future of their home. The Jews could have claimed a "right to self-determination" IF they were a majority in Palestine at the time, and IF they were serious about protecting the rights of the Palestinians. Neither of the conditions were met. They were a minority, and Zionist leaders were very open from the very beginning about their plans to ethnically cleanse Palestine. Herzl says it in his "The Jewish State" saying "We shall try to spirit the penniless population across the border by procuring employment for it in the transit countries, while denying it any employment in our own country… expropriation and the removal of the poor must be carried out discreetly and circumspectly” (although he does not use the term ethnic cleansing, he says they should be removed from the land), and Ben-Gurion even said it several times. Sources and quotes are at the bottom of the page. Now lets get to their claim that the Jews have a "right" to the land because it is their "ancient homeland" and that they have a "connection" with Palestine and thus deserve to have a state there. First of all, what connection does a Russian Jew, who has never set foot in Palestine, have to the land? None. The only "connection" they had was the image they created of Palestine in their imaginations/fantiasies. It was the images they created on hearing fables about the land (from the Bible). This is no real connection. It is simply imagination. It only exists in their heads. It was fantasy. Using products of their fantasy to make a claim of "connection" is insanity. By their logic, if in my imagination, I make Europe look like the land of my dreams and develop an infatuation with it, I should have a "right" to move their and establish a state. It is absurd. By their logic that they have a "right" to go "back" to Palestine (how can you go "back" to a place you have never been to in the first place?) just because their ancestors may have been there, all human beings would have a "right" to go "back" to Africa because that's where all humans originated. It is unreasonable. The only people who had a real connection to the land were the Palestinians - they were physically on the land, were born on the land, lived off the land, depended on the land, worked the land, and saw the land as theirs. The land was their home. They had been living on the land for thousands of years continuously, unlike most Jews who were abroad. Proof of the claim that they had been there for thousands of years is in the genetic studies done on the Palestinians. Here are some links: http://www.rense.com/general48/palestinians.pdf http://epiphenom.fieldofscience.com/2009/01/shared-genetic-heritage-of-jews-and.html http://www.sciencedaily.com/releases/2000/05/000509003653.htm http://bric.postech.ac.kr/science/97now/00_10now/001030a.html http://www.ucl.ac.uk/tcga/tcgapdf/Nebel-HG-00-IPArabs.pdf And see "figure 1" for this one - the rest of the study is irrelevant: http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pmc/articles/PMC3032072/ If you look at the studies and charts (see figure 1 in the "Abraham's Children in the Genome Era" study), you would see that the Palestinians form a distinct cluster just like Egyptians, Syrians, Greeks, and Persians do, showing they are a distinct people who had been in one area for a long enough time to differentiate (it takes thousands of years). The fact that they share markers with ONLY THOSE who had been in Palestine and that these are shared among the population as a whole shows that they were in Palestine while interbreeding with these groups was widespread. The cluster and the specific markers rule out the immigration theory because if it were true that they were just an agglomeration of immigrants, they would NOT cluster together like they do - they'd just be spread out all over the map with some being in the same cluster as Syrians, some with Egyptians, etc with no Palestinian cluster. The only possibility is for them to have been together in one location for a long, long, long time. If you see which specific markers they share, you'd see that they share genetic markers found with Jews, Egyptians, Greeks, Arabs, and Persians while still forming a distinct cluster (still ruling out the immigration "theory"). This shows that there was inter-breeding with each of the groups among the core Palestinian population as a whole. Taking into account that Palestinians also form a distinct genetic cluster (look at the charts) and that the markers are shared among the population widely, the only way this is possible is for the Palestinians to have been in one place together (to differentiate) where they could then come into contact with each of the aforesaid groups. Also, the Nebel study looks at the Y-chromosomes of Palestinians and Jews and found that 82% of Palestinians and 70% of Jews come from the same chromosomal pool, and how it indicates that they share a recent common ancestry from the last couple of thousand years, consistent with the idea that the Palestinians are mostly those who stayed behind in Palestine after the Jewish elite were expelled. For all this to be true, most Palestinians had to have been together for a long, long time in one place - more specifically, a place where they had to have come into contact with all the different peoples who had been in Palestine - Greeks, Jews, Persians, Egyptians, and Arabs, and where the Jews had been a couple of thousands of years ago - more specifically, in Palestine. Demographic studies back this up as we see from these Jewish sources (who you can't accuse of being biased in favor of Palestinians): See the chart on page 5: http://www.archive-iussp.org/Brazil2001/s60/S64_02_dellapergola.pdf https://www.jewishvirtuallibrary.org/jsource/History/demograhics.html The Demographic studies confirm that most of the increase in Palestine was due to natural growth as the population growth in Palestine is consistent with that of the rest of the world. Compare the population growth in Palestine to that of the world (http://www.worldometers.info/world-population/). The global population literally grew exponentially post-19th century with better sanitation and health. The rate of growth is not much different from that of the rest of the word (although the growth in Palestine came slightly later as it took Palestine longer than the "West" to incorporate advancements) Some may object saying that the relatively small number of people in Palestine in the 16th and 17th century "prove" that most Palestinians are immigrants. I respond: Yes there were not that many people in Palestine in the 16th century by MODERN STANDARDS - but it was the same everywhere else. The global population was very low (and the growth rate was relatively flat) everywhere in the world for most of the periods I cite, so Palestine should not be expected to be any different. The growth in Palestine started to kick in the late 19th and early twentieth century with Ottoman reforms spreading to Palestine and it becoming integrated into the global economy. The same pattern happened in most of the world. Palestine is simply consistent with the global trend. Lets not forget how Palestinian genetics prove that they have been there for thousands of years. For a more specific breakdown, see this: http://www.cjpmo.org/DisplayDocument.Aspx?DocumentID=18 The growth rate for the largest period of growth is around 15,000-25,000 a year - normal for a population of the size at the time. It leaves very little room for immigration. As a matter of fact, it is estimated that at most, 100,000 Arabs emigrated to Palestine in total, making up less than 8% of the Palestinian population - the other 92% thus can trace their presence back earlier, and as the genetics shows, most have been there for thousands of years. On the other hand, by the Zionist "logic" (which is really just the absence of logic) a Russian has a claim to Palestine just because he creates an image of it in his head, and because his great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great,great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great,great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather had a cousin who's uncle's great, great, grandparents lived on the land 3,000 years ago. Not only that, because of this, he somehow has more of a claim to it than a Palestinian living on the land, born on the land, living off the land, with his family on the land for thousands of years, and planning to pass the land to his kids. I hope you see the absurdity of the Zionist claim. The Zionists had no real claim to Palestine, no connection to Palestine, and no right to establish a state in Palestine. A person who had lived abroad for thousands of years, integrated into their host culture, and has never been to the land in question, cannot be said to have any connection to the land. Any emotional tie is simply what the name implies - emotion. Just because someone has a fancy for an exotic land does not give the person the right to colonize it and dispossess the indigenous populations. All human beings started off in Africa - if me and my friends have a fancy for Africa all of a sudden, does this mean that we have a right to colonize Africa and dispossess the indigenous population? No. Sure they ARE free to live there as immigrants and as citizens of the Palestinian state as the Arabs proposed, but had no right to dispossess the Palestinians and create a separate state. Yes there was a Jewish minority in Palestine even before the Zionists, but they made up no more than 5% of the population and they were mostly anti-Zionist. However, most of the Jews in Palestine by 1947 were immigrants like the Russian we spoke of before. By the way, here are some quotes from Zionist leaders about ethnic cleansing of Palestinians: "Between ourselves it must be clear that there is no room for both peoples together in this country. We shall not achieve our goal if the Arabs are in this small country. There is no other way than to transfer the Arabs from here to neighboring countries - all of them. Not one village, not one tribe should be left." Joseph Weitz "We must expel Arabs and take their places." David Ben Gurion "What is necessary is cruel and strong reactions. We need precision in time, place, and casualties. If we know the family, we must strike mercilessly, women and children included. Otherwise, the reaction is inefficient. At the place of action, there is no need to distinguish between guilty and innocent." January, 1948 From David Ben-Gurion's diary Here are the sources for more quotes: http://whatwouldgandhido.net/zionistquotes.html http://forum.prisonplanet.com/index.php?topic=78138.0 Category:Myths Response 2 .. Category:Myths